


【露中】与子成说

by sharmily



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmily/pseuds/sharmily
Summary: 普设现代AU，温馨向甜文。《长冬如许》的转世番外，甜甜甜甜甜，有一小段肉BGM：X Ambassadors - Unsteady (Erich Lee Gravity Remix)背景信息：这俩上辈子超惨的。不用担心，这辈子是甜的《长冬如许》：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433068/chapters/48475925





	【露中】与子成说

# 死生契阔，与子成说。执子之手，与子偕老

0

观众席里的掌声混杂着细碎的议论。伊万举着冠军奖杯向台下致意，接过主持人递过来的话筒。随着话筒的一阵啸叫，场内的喧哗声也安静下来。

“谢谢大家对我的支持，谢谢各位评委老师的肯定。今天能拿到这个冠军我真的很开心！”伊万中文发音略带口音，听起来有种特别的风味。说完这句话他眯起眼睛笑了一下，一副纯良无害的样子被放大投影在屏幕上，直直映在王耀眼里。

王耀身旁不远处有几个女生在聊天，偶尔几句被王耀听见，全是“笑起来真帅啊”“伊万声音好苏”之类，光从她们的语气就能感受到伊万在女生中有多受欢迎。

伊万继续说：“很多人知道我去年也参加了比赛，但是决赛出了一点意外，最后只拿了第四名。今年是我在学校的最后一年，也是最后一次有机会参加这个比赛，能抓住机会弥补这个遗憾，我觉得非常幸运。”

台下又响起一波掌声，掌声过后伊万接着说：“这个冠军对我而言还有一个更重大的意义。有一个对我而言很重要的人，今天也在这里。比赛开始前我和自己打了个赌，如果我能拿到冠军，我就向他…”伊万的眼睛看向王耀所在的方向，极富戏剧性地稍作停顿，然后故意放轻声音说，“我就向他告白。”

体育馆立刻沸腾了，全场都是起哄和尖叫声，一阵阵此起彼伏的“卧槽”“牛逼”。王耀的心脏砰砰作响，他看向台上，竟有一种伊万在和自己对视的错觉。

喧闹的体育场安静下来，怀着好奇而探究的心情，屏息凝神等待下文。伊万举起话筒，说：“小耀，其实我…”

1

“咳…咳咳…”

凌晨两点半，王耀被自己的咳嗽给弄醒了。喉咙的炎症似乎又加重了，嗓子酸胀得发疼。

他坐起来喝口水顺顺气，迷迷糊糊地想起刚才做的梦，发觉自己真有种心跳加速的感觉。梦到伊万当时表白的事也就算了，居然还这么有代入感，真是让他这老脸没处搁。更糟心的是居然做梦做到一半突然醒了，明明后面才是最苏的部分，倒是让伊万把话说完啊！！

王耀翻个身想接着睡，最好能把梦给续完，抬眼却看到手机的提示灯在亮，抓过来一看失联了一天的伊万终于回消息了：「今天一直在忙忘了回。万尼亚刚吃完晚饭呢～小耀在干嘛？」

这是一个小时前的消息，凌晨一点半除了在睡觉还能干嘛？王耀没好气地想。转念一想那时候莫斯科也八点半了，这个时间才吃晚饭？王耀敲了几个字想问对方怎么这么迟吃饭，打了一半犹豫着又删了。

「忙起来就忘了回呀…」王耀心想。他本不是斤斤计较的人，怎么说也比伊万年龄更大，难道会为了这种小事闹脾气吗？但或许是他最近真的有点多愁善感，此时实打实地觉得不高兴。

王耀今年刚好三十岁，正是个不上不下的年龄，也是与小他三岁的俄罗斯男友伊万·布拉金斯基同居的第五年。他对于生活有许多不满，考虑到伊万已经出差一个多星期了，他现在最大的不满大概是对伊万欲求不满。

把手机扔在一边又躺下，辗转几次还是一点睡意也没有。王耀又想到刚才的梦，干脆披了衣服坐起来把笔电拿出来，又把硬盘翻出来，在文件系统里转来转去找了几次，最后打开了一个隐藏文件夹，在一堆照片中找到了一个视频文件。

2

他和伊万是在学校认识的。伊万是国际贸易专业的学生，中俄联培“3+2”的项目，最后两年到北京的C大来上课。虽然上了一年的中文预科，但伊万刚来中国时的中文水平实在不尽如人意，也没什么关系好的中国同学，跟上课程有些困难。

一起来的朋友建议他可以预约个心理咨询，每周一小时就当练中文了，也不用担心自己中文说得不好惹人烦。王耀本科毕业后正好在Ｃ大心理中心当助理咨询师，很不幸地被伊万选中成了中文口语陪练。

伊万第一次迟到了几分钟，王耀结束了和上一位来访者的咨询，一起出去在服务台预约了下周的时间，这时候伊万还没到。王耀确认了一下预约，这个叫伊万·布拉金斯基的人是他今天最后一个咨客了。

王耀预感到接下来的一小时会很轻松。来咨询的留学生他接待过一两个，和同事闲聊的时候也谈到过，大部分是把他们当成免费中文陪练来闲聊的。虽然这不是心理咨询的正确打开方式，但要这么做也是学生的自由，他们权当是放松了。

王耀告诉前台待会儿人到了让他直接来咨询室，回咨询室之后拿了张新的访客记录表，照惯例去饮水机前打算给来访者装杯水。那天只是无数平凡的工作日中的一天，伊万也只是无数个来访者中不起眼的一个，但你永远无法预知一次偶遇会有怎样的后续。

敲门声在虚掩着的门上响了几下，王耀说了声“进来吧”，微笑着转头想和对方打个招呼，话没出口一双带笑的紫眸便映入他的眼帘。王耀没来由地一阵心悸，手上没拿稳，杯子直接掉到了地上。

一种悲喜交织的情绪袭击了王耀。他又是心酸又是委屈，难过自责的情感将他淹没，又隐隐夹杂着狂喜的战栗。像是突然打开了魔匣，浓密厚重的感情从心里的某个角落涌出，比他至今为止的人生中所有的大喜大悲都还要强烈——比爷爷奶奶去世时还要沉痛，比高考揭榜时还要揪心。这感觉如此陌生，像是不属于他的东西被硬生生塞到了他的脑子里。

耳边嗡嗡作响，过速的心跳声却异常清晰，像鼓点一样捶打在他的耳膜上。一瞬间他什么都看不见，眼前只有无尽的漆黑，随即又变幻出光怪陆离的五彩。眼前闪过一些陌生的画面，却像是被映在万花筒里那样扭曲变形，什么都看不清楚。

尖锐的噪声从四面八方涌来。他失去了对身体的控制，几乎无法呼吸。他好像是撞在什么上面了，但他一点也不明白，分不清自己是站着还是坐着、躺着还是走着。直到噪声慢慢消退，意识才一点点恢复清明。

逐渐清晰的视野中，一双紫色的眼睛牢牢盯着他，嘴巴一张一合。声音落在王耀尚不清晰的脑袋里像是隔着厚厚的玻璃，难以分辨话语的实际含义，但这个场景让他有种莫名的熟悉感。他觉得自己忘记了一些很重要的事情，该死的是这种熟悉感随着他意识的恢复正在快速消退。

王耀甩了甩头一把抓住面前人的衣领，似乎这样就能真的抓住些什么。“伊万。”王耀无法理解自己在做什么，但他能感受到自己心里一股强烈的绝望感。他咬牙切齿地又叫了一声，“…伊万·布拉金斯基。”

但几乎就在他叫完这个名字的瞬间，所有混沌感如潮水般退去。他像是刚被从水里打捞出来那样大口喘息着，让冰凉的空气滑进他的肺叶。脑袋仍然隐隐作痛，但王耀已经恢复了神志，刚才那种奇异的情绪已不见踪影，只剩下一股缥缈的怅然。

“…你还好吗？”面前的青年显然是被他的样子吓到了，任他抓着自己的领口不敢轻举妄动，小心翼翼地出声，希望引起对方的注意力。

王耀意识到自己还非常失礼地提着人家的领子，赶紧放开一叠声地道歉。他注意到自己正躺在咨询室另一角的沙发上，估计是刚才失去意识被拖过来的。

他扶着额头坐起来。刚才那是怎么回事？他又侧头看了那位紫眸的青年一眼，认真回想了一下他的名字，试探着叫道：“伊万·布拉金斯基？”一个平淡如水的名字，之前的那种熟悉感并没有出现。对方不知道他在想什么，点了点头问他需不需要去医院。

王耀喝了口水觉得自己状态还算正常，想了想说不用了，开始第一次了解性的咨询。

结束时伊万找王耀要名片。这本来是完全不必要的，虽然一般整个疗程中会固定一个咨询师，但他们毕竟不是私人咨询，预约也是通过学校系统，没有必要直接联系。但伊万那一脸人畜无害的笑容似乎对王耀有特别的杀伤力，王耀在难以拒绝的心情下给了他自己的名片，没想到从此伊万就像狗皮膏药一样黏上自己了。

……

后来头痛又复发了几次，虽然没第一次那么严重，这还是引起了王耀的重视。他找时间去了一趟医院，结果不知道该说是幸运还是不幸，他查出来良性脑膜瘤，需要手术。还好发现得早，手术风险倒不是很大，只是当然这个学期内都不可能回去工作了。

没想到住院的第二天王耀就接到了伊万的电话，问为什么他之后的排班都取消了。王耀没想到伊万会专门打电话来问，既然问了也没什么好隐瞒的，就告诉他自己生病了要动手术，这个学期都不会回学校，咨询中心还有很多优秀的咨询师，他可以预约别人，需要的话王耀也可以给他推荐几个。

王耀不确定是不是自己说得太快了，在他这么一长段话中伊万似乎只抓住了“我生病了”这个信息，不无担忧地说：“天呐，太糟糕了，你还好吗？我去看看你吧，你在医院吗？”王耀当然是说不用，但是伊万再三强调他一定要来，怎么看也不像是客套，把王耀给整懵了。

医院离学校倒是不远，但无论从什么角度来说，自己和伊万好像都远远算不上熟吧？他们是工作关系，还只见过一次面。打电话来问他为什么取消排班就已经很奇怪了，现在竟然还要来看他，这是什么惊人的文化差异吗？

再三推脱伊万仍然坚持，听对方那一口结结巴巴的中文，王耀无奈地想这事儿是说不清了，最后还是告诉了伊万自己在哪家医院。过两天伊万就兴冲冲地带着水果和向日葵出现在医院里了。

伊万问王耀是得了什么病，王耀用尽量简单的词语和他解释了一下，也不知道他听懂了多少。临走的时候伊万笑眯眯地说：“我还会再来的。”走出几步又折返回来，划着手机说他刚注册了微信，硬是和王耀加了好友。

接着王耀就开始遭受微信轰炸了。要是碰到什么有趣的事，或是学校里有活动，伊万都会和王耀说，也不管王耀回不回，一天少说有七八条。这有点莫名其妙，所幸王耀不是个边界感很强的人，在医院闲着也是闲着，看到了就会回几句。

事实证明伊万说的“还会再来”也不是说着玩的。伊万完全把来医院变成了一项固定活动了，每周都会来一两次，后来和王耀的爸妈都混熟了。

爸妈知道王耀生肿瘤后都很紧张，没几天王妈妈就从老家苏州赶过来了，一次性把年假都休了，等回去了再换王爸爸来。期间又碰上法定假期，两人前后一共待了一个半月。

王妈妈看伊万常来，问王耀这是谁。这可难解释了，王耀也闹不清伊万是怎么回事，含糊其辞地说是学校里认识的朋友。没想到见了几次王妈妈就对伊万赞不绝口，说这小伙子不错，挺关心我们家小耀的，长得有模有样，待人也很礼貌，一来二去跟伊万倒像是比王耀还熟。这样伊万就来得更勤了，一下课就往医院跑。

这让王耀有些苦恼，不明白他和伊万怎么就从一面之缘的陌生人变成现在这样了。他对伊万亲近说不上，倒是不反感，就像爸妈说的那样，伊万确实讨人喜欢；但他心里总有种隐约的不安，不想和对方有太深的交集，似乎这样会有不幸的事情发生，因此要刻意保持一点距离。

伊万有时候和他们说话，有时候就抱着电脑坐在床边写作业。

那天伊万半张脸都埋在围巾里，在键盘上敲敲打打。他正在写一份外贸函电的作业，因为中文不好写得磕磕绊绊，让王耀帮他看看现在这么写是否通顺。

王耀对外贸一窍不通，说伊万最好还是找同学帮忙。伊万耸耸肩说自己不擅长和人交际，没什么熟悉的中国同学。

王耀不相信，笑着说：“我怎么没觉得你不擅交际？”在他看来伊万可是个不折不扣的自来熟。

伊万没说话，神情复杂地看了王耀一会儿，默默转回头去接着写作业，脸在围巾里埋得更深了。

「待会儿，啥意思？」王耀也愣了，心想，「熊崽子，你给我把话说清楚。」

……

王耀在手术后出现了一过性的混合型失语症，在几天内既听不懂话也看不懂字，说出口的都是无意义的残句。术前医生说过可能会出现这种并发症，王耀有心理准备倒没感到惊慌。但失语确实给生活带来许多不便，像是麻醉刚过那阵，伤口又疼又痒却说不出来，真是挠心挠肺的难受。

伊万那几天没课的时候就过来，陪他说话帮他做语言训练，直到两三天后症状逐渐好转。因为无法正常用语言交流，王耀便补偿性地关注起其他细节来。动作、表情、眼神，他发现伊万和他说话时确实是不一样的。

他得承认，伊万看起来确实不喜爱交际。他从不主动和不熟悉的人搭话，更亲近一些的人，比如王耀的爸妈，尽管说话时总是带着微笑，僵硬的体态却显示出他并不感到放松。只有和王耀说话时，伊万会不自觉地靠近他，含笑的目光自然而然地落在他身上。

……

因为术后恢复得不错，王爸爸也还有工作，在王耀出院之前就回苏州了，伊万便主动揽下了接王耀出院的活。他专门租了辆车，把各样杂物一并运回去。

王耀坐在副驾上，遮阳板放下来时，上面的镜子刚好照见自己的样子。做手术的时候头发都剃了，这两周刚长出一点，脑袋上盖着一层绒毛，看着还挺别扭。左侧留下了一条长长的缝合疤，附近的头发长不出来了。王耀把头侧过去看了一眼，伸手碰了碰扎手的短发。

伊万注意到他的动作，以为王耀在惋惜秃了一块的头皮，安慰他说：“没事的，再把头发留长了就看不出来了。”

王耀看他一脸沉重，忍不住笑了，说：“又不是毁容了，你干嘛这么严肃？其实我是在想，”他说着又摸了摸头发，“我一直都是长发，要不要试试换成短发。”

“不不，千万不要，”伊万立即反对，“还是留长发更好。”

“为什么？” 王耀好奇地问。他以为其中有什么特别的考虑，没想到伊万想了半天，只说“你留长发好看”，倒让他哭笑不得。

……

王耀第二个学期才回学校，中间这段时间就先回苏州休养了，即使这样伊万也还是每天都发消息找王耀聊天。

春节那天伊万从莫斯科打来电话祝他新年快乐，闲聊着又说起王耀的头发。

王耀的头发长得很快，板寸很快长成清爽的短发，稍长一点还挺飘逸，再长就令人为难了——长度还不够扎起来，就这么散着又有点杀马特的味道。考虑到马上要回学校，王耀又想干脆剪短吧。但伊万似乎是坚定的长发党，再三劝说他千万别剪短。王耀为伊万莫名的执拗笑了半天，但他也承认长发确实更能遮盖手术留下的刀口。

王耀想起他一直想和伊万说的事。伊万后来没再去过学校的心理咨询中心，王耀建议他还是应该去，文化隔阂和社交焦虑，都是伊万真实存在的问题。

伊万觉得自己还挺正常的，好笑地说：“你们的职业病是不是看谁都有心理问题？”

王耀竖着眉头，絮絮叨叨地说伊万这样不行。不擅长社交可不是什么值得炫耀的事，商科本质上不就是和人打交道的学科吗？伊万是学国际贸易的，半年来连个熟悉的中国同学都没有，这么下去以后工作得吃大亏。

一边说着，王耀突然意识到他竟然在替伊万操心。人与人的相处实在是玄之又玄，现在距离他们意外相识不过半年，一开始还对伊万带着警惕和防备的心态，不知不觉间却已经把他看作是十分亲切的人。说不清这是怎么发生的，似乎也不需要特别的理由。

“那好呀，”伊万从善如流，“等你下学期回去了，我接着预约你的时间。”

“不行，你得预约别的咨询师。”王耀说，“找熟人咨询是大忌。我们太熟了。”

伊万一时没有说话。时间接近零点，窗外传来放鞭炮的声音。王耀走过去打开窗户，节日的喜庆便随着爆竹声涌进家里。

“你听到烟花的声音了吗？”王耀说。

“听到了。”伊万说，“小耀，新年快乐。”

……

伊万听从了王耀的建议，回学校后接着去做心理咨询。但他特意约了周六下午三点到四点，刚好也是王耀那天工作结束的时间，每次做完咨询都拉着王耀一起吃饭。

食堂新出了小火锅，他们去的时候门口有学生会的人在做校歌赛的路宣。伊万正和王耀说咨询师让他去参加一些公共活动，他不知道做什么好。王耀拿着学生会的同学递来的传单，想着其实伊万声音挺好听的，心血来潮地建议说：“要不然你去参加这个吧？说不定就此成为校园偶像了。”

伊万还真的去报名了。一开始只是抱着试试看的心态，意外地从海选开始都很顺利，最后竟然进了十强赛。十强之后有一系列的宣传活动，会出各种海报专访。他是十强中唯一的外国人，又凭借着外形的优势，可以说是强势吸了一波粉，人气——尤其是在女生中——在十个选手中遥遥领先，经常在学校里被认出来要求合影，一时间真有种校园偶像的感觉。

决赛第一轮是两人一组对唱，第二轮是独唱，伊万发挥稳定顺利进了五强，不过第三轮发生了一点意外。前一天和王耀聊天的时候王耀提到了一首中文新歌挺好听的，伊万一时突发奇想临时改了曲目，没想到成了车祸现场，唱着唱着突然忘词挂在台上了，想起来后一紧张又有点跑调，专业评分是五个选手中最低的。还好凭借着超高的人气在观众投票中扳回一些，最后拿了个第四名。

王耀和同事约了去吃饭没去现场，听伊万说出了洋相后专门跑去校园论坛上找了录播视频，一边吃零食一边看，看到第三轮伊万忘词之后一脸尴尬窘迫的样子笑得前仰后合，真的是翻车现场。王耀用手机拍了一小段发给伊万，嘲笑了他一番。

「小耀，这事你至少有一半的责任。」伊万回复他。王耀表示这锅他可不背。

看完视频王耀又顺便逛了逛论坛，关于刚结束的校歌赛有不少帖子，其中许多与伊万有关。伊万本来人气就高，决赛的时候又出了那么大的岔子，自然有话题性。内容则五花八门：有讨论决赛表现的，有照片海报汇总，有深扒背景的，还有各种绯闻八卦。

王耀粗略扫了几眼，其中一个关于伊万和另一个十强女生的cp的帖子回复数特别多，看样子人气挺高的。王耀点进去看，原来就是决赛第一轮和伊万合唱的女生。女生长相甜美可爱，曲目还是一首情歌，楼主放了一张两人对视的舞台照，说她一个女友粉在现场都觉得实在太般配了。一群人纷纷应和，列出了不少证据：有人说女生在赛前采访的时候就说在十佳歌手里最喜欢伊万，有人说看到他们一起在食堂吃饭，还有人发了两个人在后台说话的照片，一个个都是实锤。围观群众已经纷纷表示甜死了，求熟人出来印证一下到底有没有在一起。

王耀也觉得好奇，往后翻着一条条看过去。回复有六页，终于在第五页有个自称女生室友的人出现了，说妹子是有男朋友的，虽然现在是异地大家也还是不要乱说。王耀有种松口气的感觉，退出来后又看了几个扒伊万的女性朋友的帖子，看得那叫一个投入，再一看时间都快十一点了。

王耀一边刷牙一边觉得自己实在是挺无聊的，津津有味地从旁人的只言片语中去窥视伊万不为自己所知的生活，简直有点窥探狂的感觉了。

比赛之后生活又恢复了平常，伊万倒真是再不存在“没朋友”的问题了。他几乎成了校园偶像，而且在比赛中认识了很多人，以此为契机扩展了不少人脉，校里系里有什么活动也常来找他。

伊万和他的咨询师讨论了结束咨询的事情，在学期结束前最后一周完全结束了咨询。暑假的时候伊万去实习，王耀去参加心理中心安排的进修，各有各忙的但好在大部分时间两人都还在北京。伊万仍然每天和王耀联系，如果有什么有趣的活动——比如某个博物馆办了特展、某个景点有灯光节——也会约王耀一起去。

两个人的社交圈几乎毫无交集，虽然他们算是玩得来的，但是这种友好关系明显有刻意维持的成分在里面。深究起来其实是伊万单方面在维持，相比之下王耀很少会主动找他说话，每次出去玩也都是伊万挑的头。据王耀的观察，伊万并不是在社交上很主动的外向型性格，多多少少能感受到伊万对自己有些特殊的想法。

王耀不得不审视自己的内心，他对于伊万到底是怎么想的？绝对说不上讨厌，可能有点喜欢，只是一直有种隐约的不安让他不想和对方瓜葛太深。喜欢伊万的女生估计能从宿舍排到食堂，可偏偏要到自己这里来自讨苦吃，没皮没脸地缠着他，想来不能说没有一点感动。

他要被自己冥冥漠漠的不安预感吓住吗？王耀并不相信一见钟情，也不相信命中注定。在某个时刻遇到了一个喜欢的人，两个人决定开始一段感情，之后坚持下去就是爱了。

王耀的性格偏被动，很少会主动说些什么做些什么。但一直以来都是伊万在主动，王耀觉得自己既然虚长三岁好歹也该有所作为，所以最后在一起是他先提的。

那是十二月，周末晚上两人一起去看电影首映场，结束的时候已经凌晨两点多了。王耀刚出来没披外套，在大厅里被冷风一吹当时就打了个喷嚏，伊万手忙脚乱地把围巾摘下来让王耀围上。

看到伊万的紧张样，王耀心里一阵温暖，觉得对方实在是可爱得紧，突然有了要主动迈出这一步的想法。王耀把自己的外套穿好，接过围巾却没戴上，而是微笑着望向伊万，问他：“What are we?”用非母语问能有效缓解紧张尴尬，实践起来还挺有效的。

伊万呆了一下，傻傻地问：“你刚才说什么？”

看到伊万这呆样，王耀心里的一点不安瞬间烟消云散。他确定伊万一定听懂了，但还是好心情地用中文又重复了一遍：“我们现在算是什么关系？”

伊万似乎是脸红了，眼神飘来飘去不敢看王耀，结结巴巴说不出一句利索话。王耀没想到伊万这么纯情，笑了笑凑过去把围巾缠在伊万的脖子上，更直白地问：“你愿意当我男朋友吗？”

伊万直接用一个吻回答了他，两个人在缓缓向外的人潮中相拥着，分享着空气和空气中的甜蜜。伊万抱着他，几乎将他整个人都裹在长外套里，他们靠得该死地近，近得睫毛都要扫到一起了。尽管王耀知道一堆关于亲密关系的理论，但这实在无助于他的临场反应。他一定也脸红了，甚至都忘了回抱着伊万，只是呆呆地抓着伊万的衣领，一副手足无措的样子。

第二年伊万会再去参加校歌赛，一是因为去年参赛认识了很多那个圈子里的朋友，都劝他今年再参加，另一方面也是因为王耀老拿去年决赛出糗的事情来笑他，他想今年一定要拿个冠军扬眉吐气一番。规定是前三名的选手不能再参赛，还好他恰好得了个第四名。

决赛的时候伊万替王耀要了张票，正对着舞台的前排位置，让他一定要来。王耀第一次现场看伊万在台上唱歌，不知道是视频无法传达出现场的感受，还是经过去年的锻炼伊万今年的台风确实更成熟，体验比去年看视频不知道震撼了多少倍。

伊万的几首歌风格差别很大。第一轮仍然是双人组合，刚好两个人都是大四马上要毕业的学生，唱了一首伤别意味的民谣。第二首是电音，在演唱上面没有很大的发挥余地，但是曲子强烈的节奏感和轻灵神秘的气息，配上很走心的灯光效果，舞台效果简直爆炸，伊万仿若漂浮在太空之中，闭着眼睛吟唱的样子美好得不得了。

最后一首曲子是摇滚乐，强烈的鼓点极有气势，最后高潮部分的高音轰炸也是完美。伊万在台上的时候整个人都在发光，仿佛全场都由他主导，在气场上就压了别的选手一截，和平时萌萌哒的样子完全不同。王耀虽然不是很想承认，但这也太帅了吧！他现在算是理解为什么那么多小女生喜欢伊万了。

伊万在众望所归之下如愿拿到了冠军，致辞的时候却当众来了一次表白。每年的校歌赛本来就是学校内最盛大的学生活动之一，再加上伊万本身的话题性，这件事情可谓轰动一时，简直到了可以载入校史的程度，成为后来学生口耳相传津津乐道的校园传说——冠军夜告白事件。

3

王耀打开了视频。

他后来专门找了比赛视频，把伊万告白那一段截下来偷偷存了起来，有时候会乐呵呵地翻出来看。当然这种丢脸的事情是不能让伊万知道的。

视频从伊万开始致辞起，足有三分多钟。开头先是对观众表示了感谢，没多久话题就转到了王耀身上。

“如果我能拿到冠军，我就向他…我就向他告白。”场馆里一阵吵闹然后安静下去。伊万扬起一个天真的笑脸，用他软糯的声音说，“小耀，我一直觉得我应该补你一个告白。我有很多话想和你说，一直想等一个合适的时机把话都说出来，可是总也觉得时机不成熟，没想到最后还是让你开口提出在一起的事，总觉得挺对不起你的。有些话我当着你的面或许也说不出口，干脆就借着这个场合告诉你。

“可能你不相信，但我第一次见到你的时候就喜欢你了。你让我相信命中注定是存在的，看到你的第一眼我就确定你是我一直在找的人，你就是一直在我心里的人。之前你开玩笑地非要我承认是我先追你的，毫无疑问当然是这样的，我绝不是为了哄你开心才这么说。一开始你根本不愿意理我，是我非缠着你每天找话和你说。因为我知道一旦放开你我便再也找不到像你一样的人了，所以我非得缠着你。这让我有机会重新了解你，越是了解我就越喜欢你。很多地方不一样了，但你还是这么好，一直包容我。”

体育场内又开始吵闹起来，但不管是对于当时坐在场内的王耀、还是现在在屏幕前的王耀，这些声音都成了白噪声，偌大的体育馆内仿佛只有伊万和他两人。

“和你比起来我很不懂事也不够成熟，任性又爱吃醋。我如此糟糕但你从不说对我的不满，我担心、担心哪天你受不了了就扔下我走了。我想更多地了解你的看法，即使是负面的看法。我很认真地希望我们能一直在一起，如果你去上海的话我就跟你去。能找到你是我这辈子最幸运的事情，小耀，我一定会对你好的。”

伊万暖暖地笑了一下，再次感谢了观众和评委，视频到这里就结束了。

伊万的大胆行为一直被模仿，从未被超越。之后每年的冠军都要面临一个严肃的问题——今天到底要不要表白？

这件事之所以最后成为校园传说级别的存在，更重要的原因是它引发了空前的校内舆论。当天晚上围观群众就在论坛上把王耀扒出来了，身份背景和照片都挂上去。之后一连串的跟进讨论和连锁反应立刻屠版了整个校内，哭天喊地男神是基的有，骂这两个死变态狗男男的有，称赞勇气送祝福的有，吃狗粮撕攻受的也有。

学校里几乎没有不知道这件事的人，连心理咨询中心的主管见到王耀都问了一嘴“小王，你和那个俄罗斯小伙子怎么回事啊？”，更别说之后他给别的学生做心理咨询时他们好奇探究的目光了。伊万事先没预料到王耀的身份会被挖出来，后来看事情闹得这么大也再三向王耀道歉——对天发誓，伊万完全不想以这种方式成为传奇。

还好王耀本就打算这学期结束之后去上海，在Ｃ大也就最后再待一个多月。他大学在上海读的，人脉资源都在上海，何况那里离他家近，行业发展也更好，考了二级心理咨询师之后应该还是会长期留在上海。要是他真打算一直在Ｃ大工作，伊万这么大张旗鼓地帮他出柜，那可真是死的心都有了。

大学总体来说对同性恋比较友好，论坛上一场腥风血雨之后大多数人还是表示了祝福，有时候在路上还会有同学过来说他们很勇敢给他们加油。但说实在的，比起那种刻意的鼓励，王耀宁愿他们自然一点就当不认识他。这种过分的关注说到底还是一种变相的歧视，因为在潜意识里仍然把你划分在正常群体之外，偏偏对这种善意的歧视你还没法说它什么。得亏王耀心理坚强，否则说不定能给逼分手了。

王耀当然对伊万鲁莽的行为很气愤，私下说了他好几次，但离开北京之后再想想又觉得也没什么不好的。生活大多总是柴米油盐粗茶淡饭，年轻的时候疯一疯做一件值得纪念的事情也不坏。在学校里是万人瞩目的偶像，毕业之后还是得粗茶淡饭柴米油盐，就算在一起这么多年，这件事仍然是他们间最疯狂浪漫的事情。当着场馆内接近三千个观众告白，这可不是每个人都能有的机会。

后来王耀去上海，年底的时候考到了二级证书，之后在学长办的心理咨询工作室工作。伊万如他承诺的也去了上海，在一个俄资外贸公司的上海办事处跟单，两个人顺理成章住在了一起。

之后几年两个人都各自忙于工作，王耀逐渐积累起了经验和名气，有了一批稳定的客户，伊万也慢慢在公司里面得到提拔，从跑腿的变成底层主管、部门主管，又因为有语言上的优势，在俄资公司里多少有点自己人的感觉，去年升任了上海办事处的副手，对一个二十七岁的年轻人而言实属不易。

与此相对的是工作压力的增大。王耀客户多了之后忙碌许多，咨询之外要耗费很多时间来整理资料或者讨论案例，也经常要去进修培训；伊万常常加班，还要定期回俄罗斯总部开会，经常是回到家的时候两个人都已经很累了。而且两个人的时间对不上，王耀周末比平时还忙，最近一段时间似乎连交流都少了很多。

其实王耀和伊万之间几乎没有保障。他们不算是圈内人，性向都是保密的。在上海没人知道他们的关系，表面上只是普通的合租人。俄罗斯重度恐同，中国也好不到哪里去，他们事业都刚起步，暂时还是需要融入到正常的社会秩序中去，不想给自己贴上异类的标签。

他们也没有一纸婚姻契约来约束彼此，维系关系的不过是对彼此的感情，而对一个心理咨询师来说没有什么是比感情更没保障的了，说到底不过都是些脑部神经活动和激素水平变化。从爱情三角理论的角度来看，在同性亲密关系中强力的“承诺”似乎是天然欠缺的，容易产生及时行乐的心态，演变成浪漫式甚至迷恋式的爱情，也不怪乎这个圈子会给人乱象频出的印象了。

像他和伊万这样五年一直都在一起实属不易。普通情侣交往五年估计早都该提起结婚的事情了，他们其实也讨论过公开关系的事情，但两个人各有各的压力。伊万主要是工作上，公司总部在俄罗斯，他现在资历也尚浅，公开之后会带来的有形无形的影响是客观存在的。王耀工作相对自由，顾虑主要是父母，家里催婚也不是一次两次了，他一直都以工作为由拖着，但终究不是长久之计。

“总有一天会公开的，等我们都稳定下来以后。”伊万确实是这么说过，但这一天究竟有多远，他们能走到那么远吗？王耀近来开始想类似的问题了。一方面是如上面所说的，不稳定的关系加上两人交流减少带来的不安感，另一方面就是因为更现实的两人在事业发展上的差距了。

俗话说三十而立，今年刚好三十的王耀离“立”却还有不小的距离。明明比伊万还大三岁，收入却比伊万低还不稳定。中国心理咨询行业发展得不算好，有时候来访者会有一些不切实际的期望，有时候又对他们抱有深刻的怀疑，认认真真做的案例常常来了几次就不来了。相比起来伊万可以说是顺风顺水，虽然工作辛苦但好歹有所回报，他们上次搬家换到现在这个地段好设施好的房子里就是因为伊万升职了。

可能这就是所谓显学隐学之别，但心里还是不免有一种在被对方养着的感觉。伊万在大部分人眼中都是成功的，工作、能力、外形都很出色，把自己往旁边一放便相形见绌。

日有所思夜有所梦这句话还是有一定道理，就像今天王耀会突然梦见校歌赛决赛的事情。他可能需要一点证据，来证明他们会一直在一起。

4

第二天起来之后王耀还是回了条消息，说自己昨天晚上睡了，让伊万别总这么迟吃饭。

喉咙痛似乎好些了，却又开始流鼻涕，似乎是感冒了。这可真是祸不单行，还好今天本来也是放假。王耀吃了点药，感冒药让人犯困，半上午本来想看点资料也读不进去，干脆又拉上窗帘去睡一会儿。

被吵醒的时候王耀一睁眼就看到一双近在眼前的紫眸，一瞬间吓得惊叫一声，直冒冷汗。那双眼睛连忙拉开了距离，无辜地说：“是我啦，小耀。”王耀定了定神反应过来是伊万，顺手抄起旁边的枕头砸过去：“搞什么…你不是周六才回来吗？”

“可是小耀是周四周五放假呀…我特意把工作提早完成回来的。”伊万委屈地说，说完又眯着眼睛笑起来，像是在邀功。

王耀心有余悸地坐起来靠在床头顺气，看伊万这样子也没了脾气，任伊万靠过来把他揽在怀里。王耀开玩笑地抱怨道：“你不早点说…吓死我了，不知道老人家心脏不好吗？”

伊万把头埋在他的颈窝里磨蹭着，微卷的发梢弄得他发痒。伊万撒娇般地说：“这样才叫惊喜嘛～”王耀好气又好笑，象征性地拍了一下对方的胳膊，说：“这叫惊吓不叫惊喜。”

伊万在他的脖子上又啃又舔，弄得两人都有些气息不稳。伊万凑过来要吻他的时候王耀一把推开了，轻喘着说道：“别亲我。我生病了，一会儿再传染给你。”

王耀感到抱着自己的某只熊体子陡然顿了一下，声音一下子认真起来，问：“生病了？”

“稍微有点感冒…”王耀看伊万似乎突然转阴的状态有点心虚，两人一周多没见了，说实话他自己也想要，这么说确实是挺煞风景的。他安慰地揉揉伊万的脑袋，“怎么，不开心了？我又没说不做了，睡一觉现在已经好多了。”

伊万抱着王耀换了个姿势，让王耀整个人躺在他身上，一边把手伸到家居服里面顺着他的背，一边闷闷地问：“生病了怎么不告诉我？”

“你最近不是忙嘛，”王耀轻笑了一下，“又不是什么大病。”

伊万叹了口气，他觉得他需要和王耀好好谈谈，可是现在似乎并不是一个好时机。他的内心在来一场严肃认真的谈话和来一场认真严肃的性爱之间挣扎了大概得有一秒，然后果断选择了后者。

这时候谁他妈还在乎传染不传染？伊万低下头去吻王耀，王耀一开始还是稍微躲了一下，看他又执拗地贴过来也就随他去了。干柴烈火一碰就着，一个吻彻底激起了两人的情欲。

伊万把舌头伸进来舔过他的上颚，和他的舌头交缠在一起。他一只手继续轻抚他的背，另一只手伸到他的裤子里面捏了捏肉感的臀瓣，又沿着臀缝往前摸索着揉搓他的囊袋。他们对彼此的身体都很了解，在这样不轻不重的爱抚下王耀的身子一下就软了，享受的哼叫被堵在唇齿间成了黏糊糊的喘息呻吟，身子难耐地扭动着，更添了情色的味道。

伊万被这声音刺激得把持不住，一把将王耀的裤子扯下来，有点粗鲁地扯开他的领口顺着锁骨舔吻，又性急地伸手到床头柜里摸润滑剂。王耀看出伊万的急躁，趁着这个空档在他身上转了个身，反身跨坐在伊万身上去解他的皮带。一解开束缚伊万那尺寸惊人的玩意儿就跳了出来，被含住的一瞬间伊万忍不住粗喘了好几口气才缓过来。王耀不常这么做，只是毫无技巧地吞进去又吐出来，但光是从王耀双腿的缝隙中看到他披散着头发将头埋在股间上下耸动，这视觉效果就太他妈的刺激了。

但这种频率的动作实在无异于饮鸩止渴，伊万的动作更没了耐心，忍不住轻轻地耸动下身去操王耀的嘴，听着他发出轻微的呜咽声。他在手上挤了润滑剂，把王耀的下体拉近自己了一些，伸进一根指头在其中开拓，很快又加入第二根，另一只手则游走于王耀侧腰的敏感带。嘴当然不会闲着，他啃咬着王耀大腿内侧敏感的部位，顺着舔到腹股沟，又转而吮吸阴囊。这几个地方都是王耀特别敏感的部位，夹击之下王耀很快就受不了了，软着腰双腿直打颤，早把伊万胀大的分身吐出来，只是趴在他的腿上扭着身子呻吟，本能地把屁股高高翘起来，整个人跪趴在床上。

这个姿势可是太诱人了，伊万不觉得自己的自制力有强到这种程度。手指已经进去三根，虽然还不算太充分他也顾不上了。他抽出来拍了拍王耀富有弹性的屁股，用手扶着他的腰示意他别动，起身就着这个姿势从后面干王耀。伊万没给他太多适应的时间，急切地开始律动，轻车熟路地往前列腺上撞，王耀一时间又是痛又是爽，带着哭腔语无伦次地叫着：“不…太…太快了…啊，万尼亚…不行了…不，不要…别这样…”

快感一阵阵地随着撞击传来，王耀的脑子已经糊成一团了，也不知道自己到底在说些什么，不射精的内高潮已经有一两次了，生理性泪水流了满脸。伊万伸出一只手揉捏他挺立着的乳粒，凑近他的耳边，边喘着粗气边对他说：“其实我前两天梦到小耀了呢…就用这个姿势被我操到失禁了哦。”被这话一激王耀尖叫一声竟然毫无预警地射了，而且和一般的射精感觉不同，虽然射了分身却还是硬着，只是液体不受控制地冲出来，腹部一片湿热竟真有种失禁了的感觉。王耀觉得丢脸极了，自暴自弃地捂着脸叫了一声，想逃走腰却被伊万牢牢箍着动弹不得。

伊万保持着插入的状态把他的身子转过来，不意外地又惹起一阵惊叫。伊万边顶撞边俯身对着他的耳朵吹气，声音沙哑地说：“小耀的身体好棒，今天会不会真的做到失禁啊？”羞耻心催生了更强的快感，王耀摇着头又叫出来。伊万换了花样，不再故意去撞击王耀那一点，但他的那东西实在足够大，抽插中总是撵着肠壁蹭过，有种欲说还休隔靴搔痒的感觉。期待感被调动起来，王耀追逐快感扭动着身体迎合着，若是恰好撞上那一点，快感便千百倍地涌上来，惊叫着引起后穴一阵痉挛。

快感不断堆积，王耀预感到高潮的来临，胡乱地抱着伊万去亲他，伊万很配合地加速顶撞了几下，王耀就这么被插射了，保持着接吻的姿势迎接高潮。这次是完全的高潮，他的脑子里一片空白，原本呈M形张开的双腿抽搐着缩起来，脚尖却绷直了，无意识地哼叫着。伊万被小穴里一阵阵的收缩夹得舒爽，舌头在王耀的嘴里肆意搅弄。王耀失了神任他动作，口水来不及咽下顺着嘴角流出来。

但伊万还没结束。王耀完全是被下身的动作唤回神智的，体内的那根东西还是又硬又烫，伊万架起他的两条腿，一下下顶在最深处，缓慢而坚定，坏心眼地非要逼他重新起反应。王耀已经没什么力气了，但强烈的刺激下还是有生理快感传来。天知道为什么今天伊万耐力这么好，王耀一双眼睛蒙着泪瞪向对方，说：“我…我不要…不要了，你…你给我…啊！啊不…不！”话还没说完王耀就给伊万突然加快的动作顶得说不出话来，只好摇头抗拒。伊万抚慰性地俯下身将他脸上的泪水一点点舔掉，说：“小耀听话，再一会儿就好了。”

王耀觉得下身已经麻了，仍然强烈的快感混着一丝痛感钝钝地涌到大脑里，他边哭边求伊万停下来，不过想也知道这种当口上任谁也不会停了，哭求更是轻易勾起了对方的凌虐欲。伊万用力地最后冲刺了几下，终于把一股股热流射在他体内深处，王耀被冲得又射了出来，在高潮里本能地搂着凑过来亲他的伊万，两个人抱在一起。

5

晚饭的时候王耀才真正理解伊万所谓的“惊喜”是什么意思。

他们下午洗完澡睡了一会儿，被伊万叫起来的时候已经六点多了。伊万说想去外面吃，正好王耀也懒得做饭，没想到伊万开着车兜兜转转竟然到了一家高档法国餐厅。

之前他们在美食专栏上看到过，王耀记得他说过想来试试看——但也就是说说而已，菜单上的价格足够把王耀吓走了。

王耀呆呆地问为什么要来这么好的餐厅，这得花多少钱啊？

伊万倒是心情愉快，笑嘻嘻地回答说：“因为有好事嘛，今天就浪费一点好了～☆”

“…你不会又加薪了吧？”现在的资本家都这么慷慨吗？

“不是啦～”

直到伊万和服务员说有预约的时候，王耀才后知后觉地反应过来这根本不是什么一时兴起。这家店临时恐怕预约不到，伊万肯定是蓄谋已久了。

他们坐在靠窗的位置，转头便能看见上海车水马龙的夜景。伊万甚至连菜都点好了，服务员过来确认了一下菜单就开始上红酒和前菜。

王耀终于咂摸过味儿来了，问伊万：“你是不是本来就该今天回来？”

“是也不是。本来是周六，不过原本就打算要提早回来了。”伊万露出计划通的得意，又一脸神秘地问：“小耀记得今天是什么日子吗？”

什么日子？王耀疑惑地看着伊万满脸的期待，特意掏出手机确认了一下日期。不是他的生日也不是伊万的生日，非常普通的星期四，最近的节日也是下周二的圣诞节，到底是什么日子？

伊万举杯碰了一下王耀的杯子，说：“祝我们正式在一起五周年纪念日～”

“…嗯？？”

待会儿，这是什么啊。王耀思考了一会儿才明白这是什么意思，被伊万的郑重其事给逗笑了。他提出在一起实在是突发奇想，他自己都忘了是哪一天了。再加上他们——当然主要是他自己——是比较实用主义的人，之后这么多年也没过过这个纪念日，没想到伊万还放在心上。

说起来这也确实是个很有纪念意义的日子，以后说不定可以把这个日子固定下来。有了这么个主题，当天晚上的话题自然而然地就转到了追忆往昔、展望未来上。王耀惊讶于伊万对他们过去的事情记得那么清楚——小到诸如搬家的时候伊万不小心打碎了王耀喜欢的杯子被他念了有半个月，或是王耀刚来上海时因为连续几个客户都只来了一两次，赌气说要转行连辞职书都写好了——这些王耀自己都记不太清的事情，伊万如数家珍地一件件说出来。王耀一边惊讶于“我居然说过这种话吗？”，一边又感动于“你怎么连这个都记得？”。

他一扫前段时间的不安和忐忑，果然是过度敏感了吧，即使两个人彼此各有忙碌，但比起会这么用心地记着每一件事的伊万，暗自疑心并灰心丧气的自己才是太过分了。

伊万又提起王耀生病的事，语气严肃起来：“以后小耀生病了一定要和我说，今天这样的情况不许再出现了。”

王耀不以为意地笑了笑，说：“你真当我是老人家了吗？这种小病我还能应付，吃点药就好了。”

“不是能不能应付的问题！”伊万对王耀不理解他感到恼火，“我现在这么努力，都是为了将来能和小耀一直在一起，要是你出了什么问题，我的一切辛苦都没意义了。我要是知道你生病了会瞒着我，我就会担心我不在的时候你到底好不好，根本没办法安心工作。只有你什么事情都告诉我，你说你没事的时候我才能安心，”伊万无奈地说，“小耀，你偶尔也依靠我一下吧。我们是要一辈子在一起的呀。”

我们是要一辈子在一起的。

王耀心头一热，热流一直浸到眼眶里。伊万在为他们的未来而努力，或许他们不会拥有婚姻的承诺，但伊万对他许下承诺并正在践行，他还想要求什么呢？

但今天伊万似乎非要挑战他对惊喜的定义，当饭后甜点端上来一个戒指盒的时候王耀已经不知道该说些什么了。

伊万说：“我认真想过了，客观压力永远都有，如果因为这些就搁置下来，可能会这么一直拖着。但五年来我的感情和想法从未改变，我真心希望我们能正大光明地在一起。也许会遇到一些困难——或者很大的困难——但我想只要我们一起面对，这些困难都会过去的。” 伊万打开戒指盒，问王耀，“你愿意和我一起试试吗？”

无论顺境还是逆境、富有还是贫穷、健康还是疾病、青春还是年老，无论将来要面对什么样的挫折和困难，我们都风雨同舟、患难与共。

6

十年后，在C大的校园论坛上出现了这么一个热门帖。

……

主题：我又相信爱情了！！还有人记得当年在校歌赛决赛上表白的伊万吗？  
发帖人：伏特加吨吨吨  
发帖时间：xxxx年1月1日 0:37

大家还记得拿了校歌赛冠军后表白的老毛子伊万吗？想当年我还在学校的时候，每到校歌赛那段视频都会被翻出来顶上首页。万万没想到啊，作为伊万的资深颜粉，我今天竟然在三次元见到真人了！！你猜怎么着？他们还在一起，而且！超级！甜！！！

我现在真的激动得不行，已经炸成了天边一朵绚烂的烟花。姐妹们要死一起死，这件事我必须说出来甜死你们。

是这样的，楼主本科是C大心理系的，后来去别的学校读了博士，离开学校有六七年了。我去年开始在上海一家中等规模的心理咨询中心实习，出于隐私考虑事务所名字就不说了，今年刚转正。没想到老板就是当年被表白的王耀呀！

其实刚来不久就听说老板是gay，但我也没往那方面想，直到今天——准确地说是晚上。我们事务所年底有庆祝会，大家吃吃喝喝聊聊天，当然重点还是年终奖金啦，一沓沉甸甸的现金红包超有实感的。

结束之后我和另外三个今年刚入职的年轻人留下来收拾。老板人特别好，也留下来陪我们一起，收拾得差不多了再打电话让他家那位来接他。因为每个人都会给老板敬酒，老板有点喝多了，也没什么就是话痨，脸有点红一直说话超可爱。我们觉得不放心，收完都留下来陪他等人，等接到电话之后一起走去停车场。

老板是gay在事务所是公开的，不过像我们这样刚来没多久的都没见过真人。我怀着有点好奇的心情去了停车场，没想到竟然是伊万啊！！我暴风哭泣，我螺旋飞天！！

我进大学的时候伊万早就毕业了，所以从没见过真人。尽管如此，但他告白的视频，不同角度的各种版本，我来来回回也就看了几亿遍吧，所以一眼就认出来了。不夸张地说，真人比视频里帅了不止一个数量级。外貌变化不大，当然稍微老了一点，但是那种成熟的气质又再次击中了我的心脏！！

老板看到伊万眼睛一下就亮了，叫了一声“万尼亚”就丢下我们跑过去，一把抱住伊万，说：“你怎么来得这么慢啊。”伊万搂着他，特别宠地说：“怎么又喝多了？来之前就让你少喝点。”老板就嘟囔着说：“没喝多…才喝…嗝…才喝一点。” 我天呐…五米开外都感受到了一股打情骂俏的气息。

要知道我老板也是个风度翩翩的美男子，平时才不是这种画风。我身边的三位钢铁直男都被如此富有冲击力的画面给震慑住了，一脸呆滞不知该作何反应。而我突然get到了，当年伊万表白对象不就叫“王耀”吗？

当时我心中就飘过了无数个“卧槽”，感觉自己发现了一个惊天大秘密。我立刻就来了精神，眼神发亮地凑过去问是不是来接老板的，然后特别明知故问地问伊万：“您是我们老板的…？”

伊万一边顺着老板的头发一边笑着说：“我是他先生，谢谢你们送他出来。” 哎呀不得不说，我男神笑起来是真好看，温暖和煦如三月春风，爱了爱了。

我热情地一路跟着伊万把老板扶到副驾驶座上，贴心地帮老板把安全带系上再把车门关好，心情激动地对伊万连说了好几次“您慢走”“路上小心”“注意安全”，一脸欣慰地挥手目送车子开走，活像是嫁女儿的娘（？）

尽管已经99.99%确定，但严谨起见，回家之后我还是立刻打开电脑，找当年爆料被表白对象的帖子。你们也知道，这垃圾论坛的检索功能简直一言难尽，我折腾了一个多小时，还好功夫不负有心人，总算是找到了。看到照片我就完全确定了——就是我们老板，肯定没错！

刚才我又重看了一遍伊万告白的视频，以前单纯关注颜值，这次则多了许多感慨。你们可以理解我现在的心情吗？不止是见到男神啊，这是亲眼见证了校园传说有一个美好的结局。不是都说童话里都是骗人的吗，但是这个校园传说是真的啊，这么多年了一直在一起而且腻得我都要死了。

我想大多数人和从前的我一样，都是看热闹的心态，也根本不关心他们后来怎么样了。现在突然得知他们最后真的在一起了，说实话心里有点触动。

我是做心理咨询的，也接待过因为性取向来咨询的来访者，有的人一直回避压抑自己的真实性向，甚至为此而抑郁轻生。尽管这是一个日渐开放的社会，但对同性恋的隐性歧视一直存在——就在我刚才找帖子的时候，还翻到不少当年内涵或者嘲笑伊万和我老板的旧帖。

能像他们这样站在阳光下、光明正大地在一起不容易，必然要克服许多困难。浪漫不难，真正难的是持之以恒的爱和坚持，而他们做到了。就算当个故事来讲，我都觉得好得有点假，但它真真切切发生了，就在现实里、就在我身边。看到一个美丽的故事有了一个美好的结局，又是开心又是感动。就像标题里说的，我一下子又相信爱情了。

两个相爱的人通过自己的努力最终在一起，这种事真的特别美好。新年的第一份感动，在开年第一天就温暖了我的整颗心。想到他们就觉得自己也一定要努力呀，这个世界还是会对你的努力报以微笑的，所以现在浑身充满了干劲！

啥也不说了！今天开始正式从颜粉转成cp粉，我老板配我男神，我觉得很ok。上班之后我就去找前辈打听打听有没有他们两个的料，如果有我再回来更新，姐妹们等我的消息！！

……

王耀坐在床上对着电脑边看边笑，读完后靠在伊万怀里笑得眼泪都快出来了：“哈哈，校园传说是什么啊…这孩子也太可爱了，她居然觉得你那么笑特别暖哈哈哈，她真的没觉得气氛都不对了吗哈哈。”笑了一会儿又故作吃醋的样子，说，“你怎么迷妹这么多啊？”

伊万掐了王耀的腰一把，可怜巴巴地说：“你还说。昨天是谁非说那个女孩子对我有意思不让我进房间的？我才不开心呢。你还记得她对你多殷勤吗？一口一个‘我们老板’，还靠那么近给你扣安全带！”说着又生气起来。

王耀放下电脑转身抱着他，有点不好意思地轻声说：“昨天晚上喝醉了嘛。”

7

他们在一起的那个晚上。

王耀把围巾缠在伊万的脖子上，含笑问他：“你愿意当我男朋友吗？”

伊万直接吻上去了，顾不得来来往往的人流，和其中夹杂着的种种目光。人潮褪成了背景色，这一刻他眼中只有面前的这一个人。分开之后他抱着王耀，仍是难以置信地问：“你是说真的吗？你真的‘还’愿意和我在一起吗？”

王耀只当他是中文又没说清楚，笑了笑伸手回抱住伊万，说：“当然是真的，难道我还拿这种事来消遣你吗？”

伊万抱着他不说话，过一会儿王耀听到头顶传来吸鼻子的声音，抬头一看伊万竟然在哭。他一下懵了，手足无措地问：“怎么了？”伸手想去给他擦眼泪。

伊万摇了摇头，抓住王耀的手握着，脸贴在他的头顶，再次将他紧紧地拥在怀里，说：“小耀…小耀，我一定会对你好的。”

他的左手与王耀的右手十指交握。当年隔着一层玻璃、让他永远都抓不到的人，现在既然握着你的手，我就再也不会放开了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> * 最后一段的意思是说其实伊万记得一部分前世关于王耀的事情，设定上是有情感体验+部分印象深刻事件的模糊记忆，和王耀关系越亲近想起来的事情会越多，当然上辈子的技能是不能带来开挂的。王耀因为动过手术所以完全不记得了。
> 
> * 设定：死后骨灰混在一起的人会有特别的羁绊，下辈子一定会遇到，会对彼此有印象也是这个原因。因为王耀死得早所以这辈子年龄更大。
> 
> * 按照正文的时间线其实转世番外应该要在21xx年比较正常…但是谁知道100年后是个什么状况啊，所以整个背景基本上就是现在的时代。


End file.
